


Do serca przytul psa

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: Albo, przez psa do serca.Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przezKaczalkę. Brak odzewu ze strony autorki uniemożliwił uzyskanie zgody na przekład. W przypadku jej protestu tekst zostanie niezwłocznie usunięty.





	Do serca przytul psa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413586) by wldnst. 



Arthur nie zamierzał ukraść Eamesowi psa, ale jedynie dlatego, bo jeszcze siedem godzin wcześniej (plus minus kilka minut) nie miał pojęcia, że Eames w ogóle takowego posiada.

Przynajmniej to usprawiedliwienie Eames słyszy z ust Ariadne.

— Swoją drogą, nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że będę między wami pośredniczyć — oświadcza pod koniec rozmowy. — Jestem architektką, a nie wyspecjalizowaną w rozwodach adwokatką.

— Tutaj nie chodzi o przyznanie praw rodzicielskich — burczy Eames — ale o to, że Arthur, którego ledwo znam, ukradł mi psa.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie jestem waszą mediatorką — odpowiada Ariadne, po czym przerywa połączenie.

Ledwo Eames odkłada telefon na blat kuchennego stołu, aparat rozdzwania się na nowo.

— Aha, jeszcze jedno — słyszy znów głos Ariadne. — Arthur wie, że to ty kazałeś mi do niego zadzwonić. Co jest chyba oczywiste, skoro sama też nie mogłam wiedzieć, że masz psa.

I odkłada słuchawkę, zanim Eames zdąży odpowiedzieć.

 

æææ

 

Siedem godzin wcześniej, przedpołudniem, Eames siedział na sofie w samych spodniach i skarpetkach, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Blef wypadł na korytarz z dzikim ujadaniem. Eames ruszył za nim, a otwierając drzwi, przytrzymał go nogą. W progu, zgodnie z oczekiwaniem, stał Arthur z walizką w ręku.

— Twoja działka — powiedział bez żadnych wstępów. — Chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie każesz sobie przelać pieniędzy na konto jak normalny człowiek.

— Wolę klasykę — odparł Eames, podczas gdy Arthur z uniesioną brwią oddawał się kontemplacji Blefa.

— Klasykę? Jak na przykład rasę Welsh corgi? — zapytał.

Eames nawet nie próbował ukryć uśmiechu.

— Dokładnie.

Arthur nadal gapił się na Blefa, w końcu przyklęknął na jedno kolano, pozwolił obwąchać sobie dłoń, a następnie zaczął drapać psa za uszami.

— Jak się wabi?

— Blef — odpowiedział Eames, po czym dodał na widok zmarszczonych brwi Arthura: — Jak w pokerze? Zmylenie przeciwnika?

— No jasne — skomentował Arthur ironicznie. — Nic dziwnego.

Nie odrywał dłoni od psich uszu. Eames, przełożywszy walizkę do drugiej ręki, obserwował go z ciekawością. Blef przywarł do nogi Arthura, pozostawiając na spodniach sporo sierści, ale jemu zdawało się to wcale nie przeszkadzać.

— Masz psa — powiedział w końcu.

Eames wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, chodzi mi o to, że _masz psa_ — powtórzył Arthur z naciskiem. — Co się z nim dzieje, kiedy wyjeżdżasz na akcję?

— Teraz, gdy Yusuf przeszedł w stan spoczynku, zawarłem z nim mały układ.

Arthur zmarszczył czoło.

— Zostawiasz psa w jego melinie?

— Zostawiam psa w jego melinie zamieszkałej przez stado kotów, ale to pewnie mało znaczący drobiazg — odparł Eames.

Arthur jeszcze raz podrapał Blefa za uszami, po czym wsparł ręce o kolana i wstał.

— Mało znaczący drobiazg — powtórzył bardzo powoli z pełną namysłu miną. — Psy potrzebują stałości.

— Coś mi się wydaje, że przenosisz na psy własne potrzeby — powiedział Eames.

Podziękował Arthurowi za dostarczenie swojego udziału, a potem zamknął za nim drzwi, co zarazem było końcem ich rozmowy.

Tego samego dnia pod wieczór Eames udał się do Yusufa na kilka partii pokera, a kiedy wrócił do domu, uderzył się w ciemnościach boleśnie w palec u nogi i stwierdził, że Blef nie śpi na sofie.

Jako że Blef sypiał na sofie zawsze, gdy tylko trafiła mu się gratka bezkarnego wylegiwania się na niej, mogło znaczyć to tylko jedno: że w ogóle nie było go w mieszkaniu. Alarm przy drzwiach był wyłączony, a złodziej — lub porywacz psów — najwyraźniej dysponował kluczem, ponieważ zamek nie nosił żadnych śladów niepożądanej manipulacji.

 

æææ

 

To jasne, że złodziejem i psim porywaczem może być tylko Arthur. Arthur o nieznanym nazwisku, nieznanym miejscu zamieszkania i mało znanej historii — ideał nowoczesnego zwiadowcy oraz kidnapera czworonogów. Yusuf, do którego Eames dzwoni w drugiej kolejności po nieudanej próbie z Ariadne, potwierdza jego najgorsze podejrzenia (czyli że nikt mogący puścić parę z gęby nie wie niczego na temat Arthura), a następnie pyta, kiedy Eames zamierza wyrównać swoje pokerowe długi.

Eames zastanawia się przelotnie, odkąd to farmaceuci potrafią robić lepszą _poker face_ niż fałszerze, po czym wraca do swojego zasadniczego problemu.

Z telefonem do Cobba czeka do rana.

— Czy ty wiesz, która godzina? — słyszy jego żałosny jęk.

— Nie — odpowiada Eames. — A czy ty wiesz, że twój zwiadowca ukradł mi psa?

— Masz psa? — dziwi się Cobb i dodaje mechanicznie: — Były zwiadowca.

— Szczegół. Gdzie on jest?

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć — mówi Cobb. — Jestem jego strażnikiem tajemnicy.

— To prawdziwe życie, a nie Harry Potter — burczy Eames i naciśnięciem guzika kończy rozmowę.

 

æææ

 

Oto lista rzeczy, które Eames z pewnością wie o Arthurze: (1) jest zwiadowcą, (2) ma ciemne włosy, brązowe oczy, zgrabny tyłek i wzrost mniej więcej równy wzrostowi Eamesa, (3) pochodzi z Ameryki Północnej, choć niewykluczone, że już tam nie mieszka, (4) przyjaźni się z Cobbem. Jeśli dołączyć do niej kilka dodatkowych informacji, takich jak (5) numer telefonu Arthura podany przez Ariadne („Zwykle to on do mnie dzwoni, ale ten numer był ostatnim, jakiego używał”), (6) ukradł corgiego Eamesa oraz (7) Cobb jest jego strażnikiem tajemnicy, to całość i tak nie umożliwia ustalenia miejsca jego aktualnego pobytu.

Eames wie, bo próbował. Numer uzyskany od Ariadne ma kierunkowy z Mombasy, z kolei telefon, z którego Arthur ostatni raz dzwonił do Eamesa, był automatem zarejestrowanym w Australii.

— Na pewno nie jesteś blisko z Arthurem? — pyta, zadzwoniwszy ponownie do Ariadne.

— Na pewno.

— Bo miałem wrażenie, że na drugim poziomie podczas incepcji byliście w dość zażyłych stosunkach — nie rezygnuje Eames.

— Czułam się, jakby całowała mnie moja babcia — odpowiada Ariadne. — To wszystko, co chciałeś wiedzieć?

— Twoja babcia całuje cię w usta?

— Nie — przyznaje Ariadne. — Ale gdyby całowała, na pewno czułabym się dokładnie tak samo.

— A dlaczego masz jego ostatni numer telefonu? — drąży dalej Eames.

— Dzwonił do mnie z propozycją roboty dla Dymitrija — odpowiada Ariadne, wzdychając z lekką irytacją. — Ale odmówiłam. Mam wciąż ten projekt badawczy z Milesem. Poza tym nie znoszę Dymitrija.

— Wiesz, że Dymitrij nie sypia z nikim dwa razy. Niemniej przyjmij wyrazy współczucia z powodu wszy łonowych.

— Zamknij się, Eames.

Szczęśliwym przypadkiem Eames ma zanotowany numer Dymitrija.

— Już mamy fałszerza — wita go Dymitrij i kontynuuje, zanim Eames ma szansę się odezwać: — Arthur za obopólną zgodą wycofał się z projektu.

— Kurwa — komentuje Eames do słuchawki pikającej sygnałem zakończonej rozmowy.

Arthur nigdy nie rezygnuje z już przyjętej roboty, więc „obopólną zgodę” musiał uzyskać dzięki jakiemuś poważnemu materiałowi szantażowemu przeciwko Dymitrijowi, przypuszczalnie (nie, nawet bardzo prawdopodobnie) po to, by móc spokojnie odejść i zająć się psem Eamesa.

Którego, do cholery, ukradł.

Eames dzwoni pod numer z kierunkowym Mombasy, ale ten już nie istnieje, ponieważ Arthur jest najbardziej podejrzliwą osobą w całej branży.

„Nie dzwoń do niego”, usłyszał kiedyś Eames radę Cobba skierowaną do Nasha. „On zadzwoni do ciebie”. Rada w zasadzie zbędna, jako że zadzwonienie do Arthura za sprawą jego paranoi graniczy z niemożliwością.

W ich fachu paranoja jako taka nie jest zła. W końcu zdarzało się, że znikały całe zespoły, skłonne do obdarzania otoczenia zbyt pochopnym zaufaniem lub pozwalające, by niektóre szczegóły ich życia poza współśnieniem stały się w branży wiedzą powszechną. Cobba ratował respekt, jakim go ogólnie darzono, Yusufa ogólnie odczuwany przed nim lęk, Eamesa bezbłędna intuicja, komu można zawierzyć, Ariadne umiejętność przyjmowania dobrych rad, a Arthura fakt, że nikt niczego o nim nie wiedział. Był zjawą w szytych na miarę garniturach, doskonałym zwiadowcą niepewnego pochodzenia, który znikał zaraz po zakończeniu każdej akcji.

Eames z zasady szanuje czyjąś prywatność, chyba że płaci mu się za szpiegowanie danej osoby albo jeśli dana osoba ukradła mu psa.

Dlatego też bez skrępowania wynajmuje Jocelyn Masters do założenia podsłuchu w stacjonarnym telefonie rodziny Cobbów.

Analiza listy numerów zabiera sporo czasu, ale Eamesowi udaje się wyodrębnić jeden należący do automatu telefonicznego. Ustala miejsce, gdzie jest zamontowany — niewielki parking obok stacji benzynowej — i udaje się tam bezzwłocznie, niestety po dotarciu do celu nie ma pojęcia, co robić dalej. Powinien był wiedzieć, że na tym się skończy. Stoi w środku nocy na parkingu spowitym w opary mgły, w której migocze jaskrawy neon, i wcale nie jest bliżej odnalezienia Arthura i swojego psa, niż był na początku.

Wchodzi do sklepu na stacji benzynowej i kręci się przez chwilę między regałami, wreszcie zaczyna wypytywać klientów i obsługę, czy ktoś widział tu ostatnio psa rasy corgi.

— Mały, krótkonogi pies? — zwraca się pytająco do kasjerki. — Wyglądający trochę jak lis bez ogona?

Dziewczyna strzela głośno gumą do żucia i wzrusza ramionami.

— Kupuje pan coś?

Eames z brzękiem szkła stawia na ladzie sześciopak piwa i dokłada paczkę donutów. Kasjerka podlicza należność, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Dopiero po powrocie do motelu Eames orientuje się, że powinien był zaopatrzyć się jeszcze w otwieracz, bo ten, którym posługiwał się zawsze, był elementem scyzoryka skonfiskowanego przez obsługę lotniska, w wyniku czego musi otworzyć piwo o kant stolika nocnego, uderzając o kapsel nasadą dłoni.

To idiotyczne, bo oczywiście ma inne noże, niestety oddać musiał akurat ten najbardziej przydatny w konfrontacji z zakapslowanymi butelkami.

Kładzie się do łóżka, nie zdejmując z niego pościeli, i stara się nie myśleć o potencjalnych śladach zaschniętej na kołdrze spermy swojego poprzednika.

 

æææ

 

Przeważnie spaceruje po okolicy. Jej podmiejski charakter definiują małe domki jednorodzinne powpychane między większe areały mieszczące centra handlowe, oplecione siecią przecinających się kanałów.

Często pada. Eames zastanawia się, czy nie zaangażować kogoś, kto mógłby okazać się skuteczniejszy w tropieniu zaginionych psów i Arthurów, z drugiej strony jednak nie opłaca mu się aż tak wysilać, bo Arthura po prostu nie sposób _odnaleźć_. Bardzo możliwe, że jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Jeśli tak, to nie ma co go szukać, bo wcześniej czy później albo na niego wpadnie, albo Arthur zobaczy go przypadkiem na ulicy i zwieje stąd czym prędzej.

Jeśli zaś nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jest tu całkiem przyjemna restauracja, więc tyle dobrego, że codziennie dostaje na śniadanie jajko sadzone, a na kolację burgera medium, przyrządzone przez Henry’ego, który jest doskonałym kucharzem i równym gościem mimo skłonności do sporadycznego wypytywania Eamesa o ewidentny brak zatrudnienia oraz ogólną bezczynność.

To właśnie Henry radzi Eamesowi poszukać w okolicy rzeki. Twierdzi, że mieszka tam ktoś pasujący opisem do Arthura i wystarczająco wredny, by móc podejrzewać go o porwanie czyjegoś psa.

Z braku lepszego tropu Eames wybiera się pod we wskazaną okolicę. Wzdłuż brzegu rzeki cumuje szereg barek mieszkalnych, kiepsko utrzymanych, za to pomalowanych na jaskrawe kolory. Wyglądają na ostatnie miejsca na ziemi, gdzie mógłby zamieszkać Arthur, więc Eames mija je pospiesznie, ale że poza nimi nie ma tu nic, zawraca i wędruje znów nadbrzeżem, tym razem znacznie wolniej. Poranek jest przyjemny, chłodny i lekko wilgotny. Pierwsze promienie słońca wypalają powoli unoszącą się nad wodą mgłę.

Na pokładzie jednej z barek przylegającej burtą do brzegu siedzi corgi. Wydaje krótkie szczeknięcie. Eames odwraca się i z uderzającą prostotą rozpoznaje swojego psa.

— Blef? — woła, a pies zrywa się na nogi, stawia uszy i kołysze się na łapach z wahaniem, bo mimo wyraźnej gorliwości obawia się zeskoczyć z barki na brzeg.

W tym momencie pojawia się Arthur, ubrany w same bokserki, zaspany i drapiący się po piersi.

— Eames? — dziwi się, mrugając.

— Arthur? — odpowiada Eames podobnym tonem, tak samo zbity z tropu. Widok własnego psa to jedno, ale fakt odnalezienia Arthura, zamieszkałego na łodzi i najwyraźniej lubującego się w sypianiu do jedenastej w bokserkach ze wzorkiem w rybki to rzecz zupełnie innego kalibru.

— Jasna cholera, nie mam teraz do tego głowy — mówi Arthur. — Wchodź.

Eames przeskakuje nad niską burtą na pokład. Blef wspina się przednimi łapami na jego kolana, a Eames drapie go za uszami. Arthur wzdycha.

— Muszę się napić kawy — oznajmia.

Eames wraz z Blefem podąża za nim do środka. W kabinie mieszkalnej panuje potworny bałagan: półki chaotycznie zarzucone książkami, nadmiar roślin doniczkowych, lśniących soczystą zielenią, zawieszone na ścianach trofea wędkarskie. Wszystko zupełnie nie w stylu Arthura — a przynajmniej nie Arthura, którego zna Eames — z drugiej strony ten dysonans poznawczy łagodzi fakt, iż Eames tak naprawę niewiele o nim wie.

Wielkie okno położonej na tyłach kabiny kuchni wychodzi na wodę. Arthur robi kawę parzoną przez filtr, napełnia dwa kubki i siada przy stole. Pod jedną z nóg mebla podłożono zwinięty kilkakrotnie kawałek papieru, a każde krzesło jest inne.

Eames siada.

— Znalazłeś mnie — odzywa się Arthur po chwili.

— Na to wygląda — odpowiada Eames. — Nie zabawię długo. Zabieram psa i znikam.

— Nie. Musimy o tym porozmawiać.

— Ukradłeś mojego psa. Chcę zabrać go z powrotem — tłumaczy Eames. — To nie jest chyba zbyt skomplikowane.

— Ale wiesz, gdzie mieszkam. Muszę mieć pewność, że zachowasz to dla siebie.

Eames rozgląda się dokoła. Na ścianie naprzeciwko wisi obraz i jeszcze jedno trofeum wędkarskie. Nagle fakt, że Arthur mieszka na barce, przestaje wydawać się szokujący — owszem, Eames czuje się tym zaskoczony, ale w branży współśnienia zawsze bardziej liczyła się dobrze wykonana robota niż prywatne dziwactwo.

— A co dokładnie mam zachować dla siebie?

— Miejsce mojego zamieszkania — odpowiada Arthur, dmuchając w kubek, a następnie upijając łyk kawy. — Nie chodzi mi przy tym o fakt, że na barce, ale o okolicę. W zasadzie najlepiej będzie przemilczeć też samą barkę, skoro zawęża pole poszukiwań. — Milknie na chwilę, po czym dodaje: — I nie jestem pewien, czy naprawdę oddam ci Blefa.

— Ukradłeś go, Arthurze.

— Ciągłe zostawianie psa samego jest po prostu niedobre.

— A ty byś go nie zostawiał, tak?

— Dokładnie z tego powodu nigdy nie miałem psa — odpowiada Arthur.

— Kto podlewa te wszystkie kwiaty, kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

— Mam specjalny system.

— System?

Kąciki ust Arthura drgają w uśmiechu.

— Byłem kiedyś inżynierem.

— Wnioskuję więc, że zamierzasz skonstruować system karmiący psa?

— Nie, po prostu nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać na długo.

— To nie ma żadnego sensu, Arthurze. — Eames opuszcza dłoń na głowę warującego obok Blefa, drapie go za uszami, przeczesuje palcami gęste futro. — Poza tym Blef mnie lubi i potrzebuje. To mój pies.

Arthur wygląda, jakby odpierał ataki próbującej nim zawładnąć przekory.

— Muszę się ubrać — mówi, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Pozostawiony sam sobie Eames siedzi dalej przy stole w kuchni, tknięty spóźnioną myślą, że trzeba było wykorzystać okazję i pogapić się bezczelnie na gołą klatkę piersiową oraz nieco chuderlawe nogi Arthura. Nie przyszło mu to wcześniej do głowy, bo widok Arthura w jego domu wydał mu się bardziej obnażający niż jakakolwiek fizyczna nagość. Przenosi wzrok na książki leżące na stole, pozakładane cienkimi paskami papieru: poradnik wędkarski o sztucznych muchach, powieść Tołstoja, opasłe tomisko o historii wojny secesyjnej — to ostatnie raczej nie do czytania, ale doskonałe jako przycisk do papierów lub praska do suszenia kwiatów.

Obok książek leży cienki czarny notes Arthura, jeden z wielu, które Eames zauważył wchodząc, stojących na baczność na półce i opatrzonych niezrozumiałym kodem wypisanym na przytwierdzonych do grzbietów paskach folii samoprzylepnej.

Eames kończy kawę, kiedy Arthur wraca do kuchni ubrany w dżinsy i koszulkę, które znów — albo wciąż — nadają mu wygląd kogoś zupełnie innego.

— Słuchaj — mówi. — Skoro już tu jesteś, zostań na parę dni. Omówimy wszystko w spokoju.

— Nie widzę potrzeby omawiania czegokolwiek.

Arthur niebezpiecznie mruży oczy.

— Zostań tutaj, Eames — powtarza tonem, który sprowadza z powrotem dawnego Arthura, wycofującego się często na drugi plan, ale potrafiącego zadbać, by wszyscy pilnie słuchali, jeśli ma coś do powiedzenia.

— Dobra, jak chcesz — mruczy Eames. — I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

— Za to ja mam, prawdę mówiąc — odpowiada Arthur. — Chodź, pokażę ci wolną kajutę.

Wolna kajuta jest mała i spartańsko urządzona. Wąskie łóżko okrywa cienki kraciasty koc. Arthur podnosi z niego stos starych gazet.

Eames żegna się na krótko, idzie do hotelu, płaci rachunek i wraca na barkę. Arthur krząta się w drugim pokoju, więc Eames bierze Blefa do siebie, sięga po jedną z książek stojących na półce i zaczyna czytać.

Po południu, w porze późno obiadowej, do kajuty napływają z wolna kuszące aromaty. Eames, z Blefem drepczącym mu po piętach, rusza w stronę kuchni, gdzie zastaje Arthura wrzucającego pokrojoną marchew do garnka z zupą.

— Ach, kolacja? — pyta, zasiadając do stołu.

— Kolacja — przytakuje Arthur. — Co za przenikliwość.

— Nie do końca rozumiem, co my tu robimy — odpowiada Eames.

— Nie musisz. Pracuję nad własnymi projektami, a ty zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie nabierzemy pewności, że potrafisz wystarczająco dobrze zadbać o Blefa.

— Zapewniam, że potrafię wystarczająco dobrze zadbać o Blefa.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia Blef stawia uszy i patrzy raz na jednego, raz na drugiego z nich. W końcu siada przy nodze Arthura i spogląda na niego wyczekująco.

Arthur częstuje go marchewką.

— Nie daję mu jedzenia dla ludzi — komentuje Eames.

Arthur przez chwilę obserwuje, jak Blef chrupie zaklinowaną między przednimi łapami marchewkę.

— Marchew jest zdrowa.

— Zdrowa — powtarza Eames jak echo.

— Tak. Kiedy byłem mały, moi rodzice zawsze karmili nasze psy marchewkami.

— Kiedy ja byłem mały, moi rodzice zawsze karmili marchewkami nasze kózki — przedrzeźnia go Eames pod nosem.

— Rozsądnie — odpowiada Arthur tonem nie wskazującym na aprobatę czegokolwiek. — Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, nie wierzę, że twoimi pupilami były kozy.

— Bo i nie były — potwierdza Eames.

Arthur odwraca się od kuchenki, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Żartujesz, prawda? Wy wcale nie trzymaliście kóz.

— Nie — przyznaje Eames, wzruszając ramionami. — Niemniej kozie mięso jest pyszne.

— Cóż, mój rosół pewnie mu nie dorówna, ale… — Arthur ruchem głowy wskazuje na szare chmury i skaczące po powierzchni rzeki krople deszczu — …jest w sam raz na taką pogodę.

— Jasne — przytakuje Eames z mniejszym przekonaniem, niż zamierzał. — Rano zapowiadało się na piękny dzień.

— Nie, było zbyt wilgotno. A potem parno.

— Chyba masz rację.

Arthur powraca do gotowania zupy. Zapada cisza. Blef kończy marchewkę i truchta z powrotem do Eamesa, który poklepuje go po głowie.

— Brakowało mi psa — zaczyna, ale Arthur nie podejmuje wątku.

 

æææ

 

Zupa jest smaczna, mimo tego kolacja przebiega w sztywnej atmosferze, a wszelkie wymiany zdań są nienaturalne i wymuszone. Eames nie wie, o co wolno mu zapytać: o wędkowanie, książki, obrazy na ścianach? Istnieje wiele sposobów, by kogoś poznać, ale jeśli pracuje się z kimś bardzo długi czas i nagle stwierdza, że własne wyobrażenie o tej osobie zupełnie nie pokrywa się z tym, jaka jest ona rzeczywiście — to bardzo dziwne uczucie.

Zapewne Arthur robi to świadomie, dla ochrony, chociaż Eames nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę chce chronić. Owszem, branża współśnienia nie grzeszy sławą bezpiecznego zajęcia, a dobrze dozowana paranoja pomaga w niej przeżyć. Tylko że osoba, którą Arthur staje się przy pracy, różni się diametralnie od człowieka, którego Eames ma przed sobą teraz. Przemiana takiego kalibru wychodzi daleko poza zwykłą ostrożność.

Arthur się ukrywa.

Po skończonym posiłku Arthur bierze się za zmywanie naczyń. Eames oferuje pomoc przy ich wycieraniu. W normalnym świecie przy podobnej czynności prowadziliby pewnie rozmowę polegającą na tym, że Eames zmuszałby Arthura do odpowiedzi na różne pytania, a może nawet odwdzięczyłby się ujawnieniem tego czy owego. W tym świecie podobna konwersacja jest nie do pomyślenia.

Odwracając się od zlewu, Eames widzi Blefa leżącego na plecach na podłodze z rozłożonymi na wszystkie strony łapami i jęzorem wysuniętym z pyska w różowym psim uśmiechu.

Gdy wszystkie naczynia są już czyste, Arthur siada przy stole, wyciąga z jakiegoś zakamarka okulary, otwiera Tołstoja i zaczyna czytać.

— Nosisz okulary? — dziwi się Eames. — Nigdy nie widziałem cię w nich przy pracy.

— Potrzebuję ich tylko do czytania. — Arthur unosi wzrok znad książki. — Poza tym to nie jedyna rzecz, której nie robię przy pracy.

— Jak na przykład osądzanie ludzi po tym, jak opiekują się swoim psem?

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zostawiasz go zamkniętego w samochodzie podczas upału — odpowiada Arthur zgryźliwie, choć na jego ustach błąka się cień uśmiechu.

— Oraz kradną wspomnianego psa? — kontynuuje Eames.

— Odwaliłem kawał porządnej roboty, przemycając go przez kilka granic.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zostawiłeś go zamkniętego w walizce podczas upału — odgryza się Eames.

— Oczywiście że nie — odpowiada Arthur z urazą.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz taki talent do przemytu.

— Nie zajmuję się nim podczas naszych akcji — mówi Arthur, co zmusza Eamesa do ponownego zastanowienia się nad różnicą między Arthurem-zawodowcem a Arthurem prywatnie.

W przypadku Eamesa podobne różnice niemal nie istnieją. Co prawda współpracujące z nim osoby nie muszą znać takich szczegółów jak posiadanie psa, ale każda z nich wie, że nie ma stałego telefonu, woli maszynę do pisania od komputera i zaszywa się w Mombasie między jednym zleceniem a drugim. Oczywiście to nie wszystko, z drugiej strony Eames niczego specjalnie nie ukrywa — ubrania, które nosi w trakcie akcji, są jego zwykłym strojem w życiu pozazawodowym, podobnie jak styl czy zachowanie. Z Arthurem sprawa wygląda inaczej. Koszulkę, którą ma na sobie, szpeci wielka, tłusta plama sięgająca od ramienia po pierś, poza tym Eames mocno wątpi, czy na całej barce znajdzie się choć jedna szafa wypełniona jego typowymi garniturami.

 

æææ

 

Następnego ranka Eames wybiera się na śniadanie do Henry’ego, bo nie może znaleźć patelni, a Arthur jeszcze śpi. Na zewnątrz wciąż pada. Wraca na barkę przemoczony do suchej nitki. Arthur, w okularach, majstruje coś z piórkami przy kuchennym stole.

— Co robisz? — pyta Eames, mimo leżącej jak na dłoni odpowiedzi w postaci otwartego poradnika o przygotowywaniu sztucznych much.

— Muchę do wędki. — Arthur nie unosi nawet wzroku.

— Dobra — mówi Eames.

Odchodzi do swojej kajuty. Blef zostaje w kuchni z Arthurem, więc Eames kładzie się na boku na wąskim łóżku i kontynuuje rozpoczętą wczoraj lekturę książki.

Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby po prostu zabrał psa i zniknął. Niemniej wie, że zostanie, bo jest ciekaw Arthura, chociaż nie spodziewa się dostać odpowiedzi na interesujące go pytania. Oto powód, dla którego Eames nie lubi tajemnic.

Zarabia na życie znajomością ludzkiej natury. To jego zawód. Jest w nim dobry, przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. Ale — bo w tej dziedzinie zawsze istnieje jakieś „ale” — przeniknięcie czyjejś natury z dystansu to nie to samo co znalezienie odpowiedzi na każde pytanie dotyczące tej osoby, ponieważ zrozumienia nie da się utożsamić z poznaniem. Obserwacja i wyciągnięte z niej wnioski to nie wszystko. O pewnych sprawach można dowiedzieć się tylko wtedy, jeśli ktoś zechce o nich opowiedzieć, a pod tym względem Arthur milczy jak zaklęty.

Eames chce historii o Arthurze, jego własnych opowieści, niestety jedyne, co ma, to zbiór jego notatek.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia Arthur wychodzi. Nie mówi dokąd, ale zamyka drzwi swojej sypialni na klucz, sygnalizując w ten sposób zarówno zakaz wstępu, jak i zaufanie, bo dobrze wie, że rozbrojenie zamka to dla Eamesa pestka. Eames zabiera Blefa na spacer. Kiedy wraca, Arthura nadal nie ma.

Eames, który tylko przez ograniczony czas może oprzeć się pokusie naruszenia czyjejś prywatności, zaczyna przeglądać czarne notesy.

Arthur, zgodnie ze swoją reputacją kryptologa, zapisuje je przy pomocy szyfru. Złożony z bezsensownego ciągu znaków i cyfr nie pozwala Eamesowi rozpoznać żadnego logicznego porządku i zmusza go do odłożenia notesów na miejsce. Stawiając je z powrotem na półce, Eames odkrywa wciśnięty za inną książkę zaczytany egzemplarz „Gdzie rosną czerwone paprocie” Wilsona Rawlsa z parą psów i chłopcem na okładce oraz nakreślonym dziecięcą ręką podpisem „Arthur Johnson” na jej wewnętrznej stronie.

Eames siada na kanapie z Blefem u boku i zabiera się za czytanie. Tak zastaje ich wracający do domu Arthur.

— Próbuję oduczyć go wchodzenia na meble — komentuje.

Eames unosi wzrok znad książki.

— Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będzie robił to dalej za twoimi plecami?

— Tak, bo zostawia wszędzie sierść.

— Ponieważ zapomniałeś ukraść jego szczotkę.

— Ach, więc teraz marudzisz, że nie ukradłem całego zbioru jego akcesoriów? — pyta Arthur.

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Założę się, że tęskni za swoim pluszowym jeżem.

Na dźwięk ostatniego słowa Blef stawia uszy. Eames wskazuje na niego ruchem głowy.

— Widzisz? Tak wygląda pies, który tęskni za swoim pluszowym jeżem.

— Tak wygląda pies, który potrzebuje pluszowego jeża do towarzystwa, bo jego pan ma zwyczaj zostawiania go samego w domu — odbija piłeczkę Artur.

— Czemuś się tego tak uczepił? To _mój_ pies. Cierpisz na kompleks porzuconego?

Arthur mruży groźnie oczy i wychodzi z pokoju. Wraca po kilku minutach.

— Nie — odpowiada. — Nie wiemy o sobie zbyt wiele.

A potem kieruje się do kuchni i również otwiera książkę. Eames spogląda na Blefa, który wpatruje się w niego wzrokiem przypominającym o zbliżającej się porze karmienia. Zmusza się do porzucenia wszelkich myśli o Arthurze, bo nie jest pewien, co jeszcze mógłby w nich znaleźć.

 

æææ

 

Po tym małym incydencie Eames stara się być lepszym obserwatorem, bo nawet jeśli nie jest pewien, czy mógłby odkryć coś jeszcze we własnych myślach o Arthurze, ważne wydają mu się same próby takiego odkrycia.

Oto wyniki jego obserwacji: (1) „Gdzie rosną czerwone paprocie” to opowieść, w której umiera pies — niewykluczone, że ślady na ostatnich stronach to zaschnięte łzy, ale równie dobrze mogły zostawić je krople deszczu, (2) poranne zniknięcia Arthura oznaczają wypad z wędką na ryby, (3) Arthur ma jakiś zatarg z Henrym i z tego powodu nie chce wybrać się z Eamesem do jego restauracji, (4) Henry utrzymuje, że to dlatego, bo Arthur złamał serce jego synowi, (5) Arthur nie chce rozmawiać o synu Henry’ego ani o jego sercu, (6) rano włosy Arthura są rozczochrane w zaskakująco wysokim stopniu i (7) czasami Arthur mu się przygląda.

W zasadzie to niezbyt wiele. Eames nadal nie wie, dlaczego wciąż tutaj jest. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że zainteresowani jego usługami ludzie mogą szukać go w Mombasie, nie czuje się jednak na tyle zdeterminowany, by wrócić do domu.

— Dlaczego sprawiłeś sobie psa? — pyta Arthur któregoś wieczoru, gdy spacerują we trójkę z Blefem. Arthur kupił mu nową smycz z grubej skóry, znacznie lepszą od taniej plecionej linki używanej zwykle przez Eamesa.

— Lubię psy.

— Ja też — odpowiada Arthur. — Ale to niekoniecznie oznacza powód.

— Oczywiście że oznacza — oponuje Eames. Czuje się zarówno głupio, jak i niezręcznie, bo nie wie, jak reagować na zachowanie Arthura, który w ułamku sekundy potrafi przejść od śmiertelnej powagi do żartu, co czyni go wręcz nieobliczalnym.

— Póki siedzę w tej branży, pewne rzeczy są dla mnie po prostu niewykonalne — wyjaśnia Arthur.

— Na przykład trzymanie psa?

Arthur przytakuje.

— Oraz związki — dopowiada, zerkając z ukosa na Eamesa.

— Czego się tak obawiasz? — drąży dalej Eames z poczuciem, że musi kuć żelazo póki gorące, bo do tej pory Arthur nigdy nie był tak rozmowny na tematy osobiste.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wszyscy muszą być jak Mal i Cobb — dodaje Eames.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramion, zmrużenie oczu. Blef pozdrawia ostrym szczeknięciem mijanego kota.

— Ale niektórzy tacy są. Albo jeszcze gorsi.

Eames pozwala Arthurowi wycofać się z tematu, zwłaszcza że sam wyznaje zasadę nienawiązywania romantycznych relacji ze współpracownikami, chociaż prawdę mówiąc, nieumawianie się z ludźmi z branży może być tak samo stresujące jak umawianie się z ludźmi spoza niej. Istny paragraf 22.

W przeszłości Eames wymyślił sobie kilka argumentów — każdy z nich bardziej żenujący od poprzedniego — przemawiających za tym, by Arthur stał się wyjątkiem od tej zasady. Niemal wszystkie bazowały na jego wyglądzie zewnętrznym oraz domniemanych przez Eamesa szczególnych umiejętnościach posługiwania się pewnymi częściami ciała, jednak im częściej pracował z Arthurem, tym bardziej usiłował zepchnąć te argumenty do zakamarka swojego umysłu zapełnionego rzeczami, o których najlepiej zapomnieć.

Arthur nie ufa ludziom, co w ich fachu jest rozsądne, ale i bolesne. Eames wie, że to niemożliwe, że nie może pójść do łóżka z kimś, kogo na pewno jeszcze zobaczy, z kimś, kto zamyka się w sobie tak jak Arthur. Dlatego też przez długi czas spychał rzeczy, które w nim lubi, do działu spraw skazanych na zapomnienie. Ale teraz, przez ten krótki moment w ich rozmowie, wychynęły na powierzchnię, kusząc Eamesa, by je wyłowił i zajął się nimi.

Wracają na barkę i przez pewien czas nie dzieje się nic. Aż do dnia, w którym nagle zjawia się Cobb.

 

æææ

 

— O — mówi na widok Eamesa otwierającego drzwi. — Też tu jesteś.

A potem wymija go i zostawia sam na sam z dwojgiem dzieci.

— Gdzie wujek Arthur? — pyta starsze z nich, długowłosa dziewczynka.

Eames mruga kilkakrotnie, patrząc na nią bez słowa.

— Mieszka tutaj jeszcze? — dodaje młodsze, chłopiec. — I ma teraz psa?

— To mój pies — odzywa się w końcu Eames. — Wabi się Blef.

— Gdzie jest wujek Arthur? — powtarza dziewczynka.

Eames prowadzi małych Cobbów do kuchni, gdzie ich ojciec mówi coś szybko do Arthura ściszonym głosem.

— Pippa, James — wita Arthur dzieci, odwracając wzrok od Cobba.

Cobb milknie, patrzy krzywo na Eamesa, po czym chwyta go za łokieć i popycha w stronę wyjścia.

— Czego tutaj szukasz? — syczy.

— Arthur ukradł mi psa — odpowiada Eames. — Zdaje się, że rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat.

— Ale, jak widać, już go odnalazłeś. Krótko po tym, jak założyłeś podsłuch w moim telefonie. Więc czemu jeszcze tutaj siedzisz?

— Dlaczego nie spytasz o to Arthura? — wykręca się Eames i wraca do kuchni.

Faktem jest, że rzeczywiście nie znajduje żadnej innej odpowiedzi.

Przez cały wieczór Cobb na przemian szepcze coś Arthurowi do ucha i rzuca Eamesowi krzywe spojrzenia, których znaczenie jest dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Owszem, Eames wie, że Cobb nigdy nie pałał do niego szczególną sympatią, chociaż jego dzieci zdają się go lubić , a już na pewno Blefa. Jednak nie ma pojęcia, za co tak bardzo potępia go Cobb w tej konkretnej sytuacji, bo zdaniem Eamesa najbardziej zawinił w niej Arthur.

Pyta więc Arthura, gdy tylko udaje mu się przyłapać go samego. Są w kuchni, dzieci już w łóżkach, Cobb nie wiadomo gdzie. Eames otwiera butelkę piwa otwieraczem, który Arthur kładzie zawsze na lodówce.

— O co chodzi Cobbowi?

— Cobbowi? — Arthur patrzy na niego z lekkim zdumieniem, jakby zapomniał o jego obecności. — O nic.

— Wybacz, ale jakoś nie wierzę.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie podoba mu się, że tutaj jesteś. Uważa, że to dziwne.

— Prawdę mówiąc, trochę jest — przyznaje Eames.

— No to czemu tu jesteś?

— Ty mi powiedz.

Arthur robi powolny wydech.

— Dobre pytanie — mówi.

— Tak?

— Po prostu chciałem cię lepiej poznać. — Odpowiedź Arthura jest prosta, ale brzmi jak wyznanie, jakby kryła w sobie coś więcej.

— Tak, i?

Arthur wzrusza sztywno jednym ramieniem.

Eames wciąż ma tyle pytań, ciągnących się w nieskończoność jak miejsca po przecinku w dzieleniu z resztą. Nie wie, czy powinien wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie naraz, czy pozostawić bez szansy na odpowiedź, dlatego czeka w nadziei, że jego cierpliwość okaże się owocna.

— Lubię Blefa — mówi wreszcie Arthur z namysłem. — Nie jestem pewien, co robię — dodaje po dłuższej chwili. — Możliwe, że jestem samotny — kończy po kolejnej.

Eames patrzy na niego.

Jego słowa wydają mu się dziwne, jakieś niekompletne, bo ma wrażenie, że Arthur czegoś nie dopowiada — nie jest jednak w stanie określić, czego mu w nich brakuje.

— Czyli ukradłeś mi psa, żeby mieć towarzystwo? — podpytuje.

— Niezupełnie.

— Chodziło ci o mnie? — drąży dalej Eames.

Arthur kiwa głową.

Do Eamesa dociera, że Arthur — a nie rola, którą odgrywa jak aktor podczas kolejnych akcji — prawdopodobnie jest strasznie dziwacznym człowiekiem. Może właśnie to było jedyną rzeczą, jaką ma do ukrycia.

Do Eamesa dociera również, że Arthur chyba chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Decyduje się więc zaryzykować i zadaje Arthurowi kilka pytań. Niekrępujących, dotyczących dzieciństwa, rodziny, psów.

— Tak, mieliśmy psy — odpowiada Arthur. — Rozumiałem się z nimi lepiej niż z ludźmi.

Dla Eamesa wszystko zaczyna robić się jasne.

Przerywają rozmowę, kiedy wraca Cobb. Wodzi między nimi wzrokiem pełnym satysfakcji zmieszanej z irytacją.

 

æææ

 

Nie mija tydzień, a rozmawiają ze sobą więcej niż w ciągu całego dotychczasowego pobytu Eamesa, i fakty powoli klarują się same z siebie: Arthur, który studiował inżynierię maszyn na uniwersytecie; Arthur, który jest osobą cichą, lubiącą książki oraz wędkowanie, a także Arthur, który jako sprawny zwiadowca działa niezwykle efektywnie, ale tylko dzięki temu, że rozumie swoje zadanie z taką samą jasnością jak budowę skomplikowanej maszyny i rozwiązuje je w najbardziej wydajny sposób, ignorując wszystko inne.

Arthur rozluźnia się i otwiera — powoli, ale pewnie. Sam z siebie, bez nagabywań Eamesa, zaczyna o sobie opowiadać. Rozmawiają w drodze na lody albo plac zabaw, dokąd zabierają Pippę i Jamesa, podczas spacerów z Blefem, przy zmywaniu naczyń.

Cobb obserwuje ich uważnie, a któregoś poranka, gdy Arthur jeszcze śpi, bierze Eamesa na bok.

— Tylko ostrożnie — mówi, ale zanim Eames zdąży zapytać, z czym, do pokoju wpadają rozbudzone dzieci, domagając się uwagi.

 

æææ

 

Goście zostają jeszcze przez tydzień. W dniu ich wyjazdu Eames wymyka się za Cobbem do łazienki. Zaskoczony Cobb odwraca się i patrzy na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

— Mam być ostrożny z czym?

Cobb marszczy brwi.

— Bądź ostrożny z Arthurem — odpowiada tonem, jakby chodziło o coś oczywistego.

Eames jest zazwyczaj bardziej bystry, jednak tutaj wszystko rozwijało się tak powoli, że ledwo zdaje sobie sprawę, w jaki sposób jego życie zsynchronizowało się nagle z życiem Arthura. A przynajmniej tak wytłumaczyłby się, gdyby ktoś zechciał postawić go za to przed sądem.

Cobb plus potomstwo wyjeżdżają. Blef obszczekuje ich na pożegnanie. Arthur i Eames siedzą przed barką i próbują uspokoić go nawoływaniem, ale gdy w grę wchodzi szczekanie, Blef wykazuje niewzruszony upór.

To, co staje się po wyjeździe Cobbów, dzieje się tak szybko, że można uznać to za część powolnego rozwoju, jakby wcale nie działo się po raz pierwszy, ponieważ wydaje się być elementem ustalonego już rytmu. Eames nie musi nawet o tym myśleć. Po prostu całuje Arthura w policzek, potem w usta, a potem zabiera go do łóżka.

W którymś momencie w nocy Blef usiłuje wcisnąć łeb między ich głowy na poduszce, kończy jednak zepchnięty w dół, gdzie zasypia na posłaniu z ich splątanych nóg.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
